This invention relates to mending kits for sewing fabric, and more specifically, mending kits containing needles and thread.
It is often convenient to have portable mending kits available to make minor repairs in garments. Small mending kits are convenient when a person is away from home and does not have access to sewing supplies. Sewing kits have been offered to guests at many of the hotels and inns as a convenience to their guests. Larger sewing kits having a variety of threads and needles are useful for households or offices.
As luck would have it, clothing catastrophes often occur when the wearer is in a rush. When a button pops off, or a hem is suddenly ripped out, the wearer is usually desperate to have it mended as soon as possible. It is at times like these that the elaborate and painstaking task of threading a needle becomes most formidable.
The most difficult step in most fabric repair tasks is the initial threading of the needle. Unless one is an experienced seamstress or tailor, coaxing a thread, especially one having multiple plies which have a tendency to fray, through the slender eye of the needle is quite a challenge. For persons with impaired eyesight, fine motor coordination problems, or simply little patience, threading a needle is a frustrating task. A prethreaded needle and thread in a mending kit which provides a selection of thread colors and weights, and which is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture is desirable.